


Nesting

by reminiscingintherain



Series: Desire A/B/o [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: “So I thought we could have unicorns serving the drinks, and dragons organising the food,” Harry tuned back into Louis mid-speech, raising an eyebrow at the smaller man.“Unicorns and dragons?” he asked.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a continuation of my Desire A/B/o series, that I'm writing for the Wordplay prompt challenge.
> 
> Massive thanks as always to [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) and [Mel](http://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/) for their encouragement, as well as putting up with my random drunk ramblings on WhatsApp...!!
> 
> _This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "polish". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,[click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/polish/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/175608230403/wordplay-2018-every-week-a-prompt-is-chosen-using)._

Harry let himself into the house, carrying the shopping in one hand. The overpowering scent of furniture polish immediately hit his senses, making him choke slightly. He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and rubbed at his nose, pulling a face. His mate was well into his second trimester, and had happily begun nesting with a vengeance once the morning sickness had passed.

“ _Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun, smiling having fun, feeling like a number one._ ”

A voice carried through from the dining room, making Harry smile at the soft tones.

“ _Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won’t feel blue, like I always do, cos somewhere in the crowd there’s you._ ”  
“You thinking of performing without me or something?” Harry asked, taking care to ensure he didn’t make Louis jump.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Louis assured him, then grinned brightly as he got to his feet to greet his Alpha properly.  
“I should hope not,” Harry smiled, slipping his arms around the smaller omega, burying his face in Louis’ neck and breathing his scent. “Missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” Louis murmured.  
“You been watching Mamma Mia! again?” chuckled Harry, referring to the song Louis had been singing.  
“You can’t prove anything,” Louis pouted, giving himself away in doing so.  
“How’s bubba?” Harry asked, smoothly changing the subject and sliding a hand over Louis’ stomach.  
“We’re both good,” assured Louis, smiling softly. “Baby likes Abba. Dances about in there.”  
“You can feel that much?” Harry gazed at him in awe. “That’s amazing.”

He stroked the small bump gently, looking down at where his hand was. His instinctive need to protect flared, as it always did when he came home from a day dealing with management - who were still trying to get Louis to go out with Eleanor again, despite his obvious pregnant bump, and the fact that he and Harry had all but come out to the public. As Louis couldn’t handle the stress at the moment, it was down to Harry to fight their corner, and ensure that things went their way. Something he was more than happy to do - Louis had been the one to fight against management time and time again in attempts for better working conditions, time off, or even just a less-packed schedule, so the least Harry felt he could do, aside from his duty as an Alpha, was the respectful thing as a bandmate, and step up to do his bit with management. He knew the other three boys would happily take it on when both he and Louis were indisposed with the new baby come November.

“So I thought we could have unicorns serving the drinks, and dragons organising the food,” Harry tuned back into Louis mid-speech, raising an eyebrow at the smaller man.  
“Unicorns and dragons?” he asked.  
“Oh, you are listening then,” Louis huffed.  
“Only the last part,” admitted Harry. “I was thinking about one of the meetings today. I’m sorry, babe. Tell me again, and I’ll listen properly, I promise.”  
“I wish you’d let me come to these meetings,” sighed Louis. “I’m pregnant, not incapable of logical and rational thought. And if it’s about the band, and our future, then I definitely want in on the discussion.”  
“It’s less about the band, and more about us,” Harry reluctantly told him. “They’re pushing for you to go on another date with Eleanor. Again.”  
“A date with Eleanor?” Louis asked in disbelief. “I’m five months pregnant, with a visible bump, and they want me to go play pretend Alpha?” He stared at Harry incredulously for a few moments, before he burst out into fits of giggles. “Oh god, you should’ve agreed!”  
“What?” Harry chuckled uncertainly. “What do you mean?”  
“Well, c’mon, it’s not like I can hide the bump - nor would I ever want to,” he added quickly in response to Harry’s possessive growl. “So it would just make the bullshit fall apart like a house of cards.”  
“I just don’t want you near another Alpha,” Harry grumbled. “You’re my omega, my mate, and you’re pregnant with our pup. I don’t want any part of it tarnished by anything else.”  
“How about you come with me?” Louis suggested. “I mean, they’ve never explicitly banned you from coming before - it’s only ever been that you don’t want to see me with someone else. So. Come with me, and we can make it even more obvious.”

Harry gazed at Louis, his mind racing as he mentally scanned through the agreement they’d signed about the bearding situation in the first place. His eyes widened as he realised that Louis was right, and there had always been a hefty loophole that they’d never thought to exploit.

“You are the best omega and mate an Alpha could ever have,” he told Louis seriously, before kissing him firmly. “We’re gonna do this, and everyone’s gonna know that you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> [Rebloggable tumblr post to be added]


End file.
